1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod with a pre-inserted fishing line guide member which includes an enlarged diameter cylindrical portion capable of reducing the resistance of a fishing line when the fishing line is played out and drawn in through the fishing rod during a fishing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-3737 of Heisei, there is disclosed a fishing rod with a pre-inserted fishing line guide member which includes an enlarged diameter cylindrical portion capable of reducing the resistance of a fishing line when the fishing line is played out and drawn in through the leading end of the fishing rod during a fishing operation. In particular, the 5-3737 publication discloses a structure in which a fishing rod includes an opening formed in the leading end portion thereof and which opening is enlarged in the leading end direction. An enlarged diameter cylindrical member, uniform in the circumferential direction thereof, and made of ceramics is mounted on the inner surface of the leading end portion thereof. The structure disclosed in the present 5-3737 publication prevents the fishing line from being in contact with the steep or sharp corner portion of the rod structure and, therefore, this structure can reduce the damage of the fishing line in this sense.